Price
TOQUE ABOUT IT *On November 1, 2017, the cost to make this item was changed from 100 coins to being free to make. In the 1.8.0 update, the price was changed again, this time to 30 coins. HIGH SPEED SUIT *On November 1, 2017, the cost to make this item was changed from 100 coins to being free to make. In the 1.8.0 update, the price was changed again, this time to 60 coins. CRABBY EYES *Prior to the 1.8.0 update, it had the properties of a head extras item, meaning it could be worn with other hair & hats items, but not head extras items. It shared this trait with the Goodness Cretaceous and Pascal, which still have this oddity as of 1.8.0. GOODNESS CRETACEOUS *Although it is classified as a hair & hats item, it has the properties of a head extras item, meaning it can be worn with other hair & hats items, but not head extras items. It shares this trait with Pascal. Prior to the 1.8.0 update, the Crabby Eyes had this oddity as well. PASCAL *Although it is classified as a hair & hats item, it has the properties of a head extras item, meaning it can be worn with other hair & hats items, but not head extras items. It shares this trait with the Goodness Cretaceous. Prior to the 1.8.0 update, the Crabby Eyes had this oddity as well. ALSO REMEMBER REPRICE *Elsa Hair 90 - 50 *Anna Hair 90 - 25 *Elsa Makeup 40 - 25 *Elsa Dress 120 - 65 *Anna Dress 120 - 65 *Olaf Costume 100 - 60 *Elena Hair 100 - 50 *Isabel Hair 75 - 45 *Elena Dress 120 - 60 *Isabel Dress 120 - 60 *Woody's Hat 75 - 40 *Woody's Boots 75 - 40 *Woody's Costume 110 - 60 *Buzz Costume 140 - 70 *Sulley Mask (CPI) 80 - 40 *Mike Costume (CPI) 100 - 60 *Sulley Costume (CPI) 100 - 60 *Dory Costume (CPI) 100 - 60 *Nemo Costume (CPI) 100 - 60 *Nick Wilde Head 80 - 40 *Judy Hopps Head 80 - 40 *Nick Wilde Costume (CPI) 100 - 55 *Judy Hopps Costume (CPI) 100 - 60 *The Rapunzel 90 - 45 *The Eugene 60 - 35 *The Cassandra 75 - 40 *Rapunzel's Dress 120 - 60 *Eugene's Clothing 100 - 60 *Cassandra's Costume 100 - 60 *Pascal 75 - 40 *Rapunzel's Makeup 40 - 30 *Eugene's Goatee 40 - 25 *Cassandra's Boots 75 - 30 *Eugene's Boots 75 - 30 *Royal Dress (BLUEPRINT) 120 - 60 *Cars tubes 150 - 70 *Uma's Outfit 120 - 60 *The Uma 75 - 40 *Uma's Boots 75 - 40 *Uma's Makeup 40 - 30 *Mal's Outfit (CPI) 100 - 60 *The Mal (CPI) 80 - 40 *Mal's Boots (CPI) 75 - 35 *Mal's Makeup (CPI) 40 - 30 *Evie's Outfit (CPI) 100 - 60 *The Evie (CPI) 80 - 40 *Evie's Boots (CPI) 75 - 40 *Evie's Makeup 40 - 30 *Ben's Outfit 100 - 60 *The Ben 60 - 35 *Ben's Boots 75 - 40 *Scrooge's Cane gear 85 - 50 *The Scrooge McDuck 60 - 30 *Scrooge's Jacket 100 - 60 *Scrooge's Spats 75 - 35 *Scrooge's Top Hat 75 - 40 *Huey's Red Hat 75 - 40 *Huey's Shirt 75 - 35 *The Dewey 75 - 30 *Dewey's Shirt 75 - 35 *The Louie 75 - 30 *Louie's Sweater 75 - 40 *The Webby 75 - 40 *Webby's Dress 100 - 60 *Donald's Sailor Hat 75 - 40 *Donald's Shirt 75 - 45 *Launchpad's Pilot Cap 75 - 40 *Launchpad's Outfit 100 - 60 *Launchpad's Boots 75 - 40 *Prior to the 1.8.0 update, this item cost X coins. NO CHANGE *Anna Makeup *Daring Denim 45 - 35 *Summer Shorts 45 - 35 *Pencil Skirt 45 - 35 *All The Frills 45 - 35 *Crate Co. Shorts 45 - 35 *Lifestyle Tights 45 - 35 *Fuzzy Slippers 70 - 55 *Ballet Flats 45 - 35 *Flipper Floppers 45 - 35 *Lizard Feet 70 - 40 *Expedition Boots 45 - 35 *Knight's Boots 70 - 50 *Sharp Shoes 70 - 50 *Alien Feet 70 - 30 *Lunar Kicks 70 - 55 *Mercury Messengers 70 - 50 *Wolf Feet 70 - 30 *Pirate Boots (CPI) 70 - 50 *The Flow (CPI) 45 - 35 *The Best Mess 45 - 35 *The Lo-Fro 45 - 35 *The Seashore Style 45 - 35 *The Short Spike 45 - 35 *The Braided Pony 45 - 35 *The Pro (CPI) 70 - 55 *The Lizard Head 115 - 60 *Foodtrekker Staff Hat 40 - 30 *The Shaggy Surf 45 - 35 *The Dreamer 60 - 45 *The Chef-tastic 60 - 35 *The Shortcut 45 - 35 *The All Star (CPI) 45 - 35 *Quarterback Helmet 70 - 45 *Knight's Lid 70 - 50 *Drama Amp 115 - 60 *The Whip Flip 45 - 35 *Motorcycle Helmet 70 - 55 *Alien Head 115 - 60 *The Top Mop 70 - 55 *Tall Spike 70 - 55 *Hardest Hat 40 - 30 *Undercut 115 - 55 *The Waterfall 115 - 60 *Wolf Head 115 - 60 *The Topper 60 - 45 *Diving Helmet 70 - 55 *Pirate Bandana (CPI) 45 - 30 *Pirate Hat (CPI) 60 - 45 *Snorkel Mask 70 - 55 *Jack of All Shades 40 - 30 *Hero's Mask 45 - 35 *Costume Ball Mask 40 - 30 *Thick-Frame Glasses 40 - 35 *Must Have Mustache 40 - 30 *New Dimensions 60 - 30 *Eyes on the Prize 60 - 40 *Something In Me Aye 45 - 35 *Bushy Beard 30 - 35 (woah an increase???) *Pull-over Hoodie 50 - 40 *Tip-Top Tank 50 - 40 *Flowy Tank Top 50 - 40 *Layer It On Me 50 - 40 *Formal Tuxedo 125 - 80 *Brush It Off 75 - 60 *Tank & Sweater 50 - 40 *Bake It Easy 75 - 50 *Vendor Uniform 75 - 60 *Jersey 50 - 40 *Race You There 50 - 40 *Adventurers Wanted 75 - 50 *Buttoned Up 75 - 50 *Hooded Jacket 75 - 50 *Ski Patrol Jacket (CPI) 75 - 60 *Forget Me Knot 75 - 55 *Tank Tied 50 - 40 *Get Down to Business 75 - 50 *Sea Dog's Vest 75 - 50 *Captain's Jacket 125 - 80 *Pizza Costume 80 - 60 *Tree Costume (CPI) 120 - 80 *Tubular Two-Piece 80 - 55 *Coral Mermaid 200 - 80 *Top Dog 120 - 80 *Sea Shark 120 - 80 *Lizard Body 50 - 40 *Cheer Uniform 80 - 50 *Noble Gown 200 - 80 *Knight's Armor 80 - 60 *Deluxe Gown 120 - 90 *Penguin Protector 3000 200 - 80 *Alien Body 50 - 40 *Wolf Body 50 - 40 *New-Fangled Bangles 45 - 35 *Lizard Claws 75 - 50 *Mighty Mitts 30 - 25 *Bling Ring 30 - 25 *Alien Hands 75 - 35 *Robot Armatures 75 - 50 *Wolf Paws 75 - 35 *Replacement Hook 45 - 35 *The Claw-some 40 - 30 *Royal Crown 40 - 30 *The Crowning Glory 40 - 30 *Headphones (CPI) 40 - 30 *The Squawk 60 - 45 *Squid Lid 60 - 45 *Flower Lei 30 - 25 *Feathered Wings 75 - 40 *Infinity Scarf (CPI) 45 - 35 *Fairy Wings (CPI) 75 - 40 *Feather Boa 45 - 35 *All Tied Up 30 - 25 *Handy Watch 30 - 25 *Prehistoric Two Piece 120 - 60 *Caveguin Toga 70 - 55 *Sandy Sandals 45 - 35 *The Meggasaurus 75 - 55 *Featherful Necklace 45 - 35 *Goodness Cretaceous 40 - 30 *The Prehistoric Bun 70 - 50 *Uneven Sweater 50 - 40 *Detective Duds 120 - 80 *The Chord Cord 30 - 25 *Pointy Cuff 30 - 25 *Very Belted Pants 50 - 40 *Motorcycle Jacket 75 - 55 *Dactyl Wings 75 - 55 *Nurse Scrubs 80 - 50 *Firefighter's Suit 100 - 50 *Labcoat 3000 100 - 60 *Safety Vest (CPI) 50 - 40 *Head Honcho 75 - 55 *Epic Wilderness Shirt 75 - 55 *Police Uniform 50 - 40 *Doctor's Stethoscope 30 - 25 *Protective Goggles 40 - 30 *Not Hot Hat 60 - 45 *Lifeguard Jacket 75 - 50 *Agent Armor 100 - 60 *Palm Leaf Wraps 30 - 25 *The Club Cut 45 - 35 *The Two Tails 45 - 35 *Fluffy Charm 30 - 25 *The Wavy Doo 70 - 50 *The Hookback 70 - 50 *Rugged-alls 80 - 50 *Toque About It 100 - 0 (uh.....) *Bottomless Backpack 45 - 35 *Glider Rider 45 - 35 *Go-To-O2 75 - 55 *Sturdy Stompers 70 - 50 *Fresh Lid 40 - 30 *What's Cap-ennin' 40 - 30 *Tunes On Tubes 30 - 25 *Two-layer Tank 50 - 40 *Zip-up Hoodie 75 - 55 *Denim Dancer 80 - 55 *Viking Helm 60 - 55 *Beardiest Beard 40 - 30 *Fantasy Football Pads 75 - 55 *Inconceivable Robes 80 - 60 *Uni-credible Outfit 120 - 80 *Stealthy Cloak 30 - 25 *Vest to Impress 75 - 50 *Horizon Gown 80 - 60 *Floral Wreath 45 - 35 *Ombré Gown 80 - 60 *The Flower Tail 70 - 55 *Pre-tied Bow Tie 30 - 25 *The Magical 40 - 30 *Leader of Rings 120 - 80 *Boop Nose 30 - 25 *Size 20s 45 - 35 *The Punchline 45 - 35 *Bristle Whisks 30 - 25 *Puffy Tail 50 - 40 *Whip Tail 40 - 30 *The Floppy 40 - 30 *The Earful 40 - 30 *Colortail 40 - 30 *Clown Coat 80 - 60 *High Speed Suit 100 - 0 (good one, cpi) *Pro Swimfins 45 - 35 *Water Wings (CPI) 30 - 25 *The Mega Twin Bow 70 - 50 *The Final Form 70 - 45 *The Superflow 70 - 45 *Summer Split Piece 80 - 40 *Sun Lid 60 - 45 *Swimmers 45 - 35 *Brain Freeze (CPI) 60 - 50 *Sprinkles on Top 80 - 60 *I'm a pineapple? 120 - 80 *The Cool Curl 60 - 45 *monocle 40 - 30 *hoodieAndVest 75 - 60 *poloShirt 50 - 40 *wetSuit 80 - 60 *Tricera Toes 70 - 55 *Tricera Tummy 70 - 60 *Traveling Princess Dress 100 - 80 *Corsage 30 - 25 *Prior to November , 2017, this item cost X coins to make. ALSO ADD *At 100 coins, this item costs the most coins out of all items in Club Penguin Island to make from a blueprint. Prior to November , 2017, however, several items cost more, but they were all repriced below 100 coins. NO CHANGE *Fine & Dandy *Peplum Top *T-Shirt *Shoe-Ins *Beauty Bow *Skyscraper Tops *Summit Seeker *Tee-rrific Twosome *Spring Fling *The Hawk *The Rock Rebel *T-Rekt *Tricera-Top *Cop Top *More-a-Fedora *Royal Dress *Casque-ade all unique and most unreleased items